Lovely bliss
by RippedRoses
Summary: Its about this one girl who moved to a new state with her brother mom and her moms BF and meets this one guy at the beach and well you find out the rest


Today we are moving to California. While my mom and her boyfriend are downstairs packing, I'm up here packing my stuff. I don't have that much stuff to pack. Well I guess I'm done. I have my cloths in a blue bag with polka dots. When I zipped my bag up I got my finger caught in the bag and cut my finger. There is blood going down my finger past my palm to my arm.

Mom heard my scream and came up stairs to see what was wrong I told her i was fine, But she made me go to the bathroom to clean the blood up. While I did that Tom came upstairs to see what the fuss was all about.

"What happened up here?" Tom came in the bathroom with a freaked face.

"Nothing just got my finger caught in the bag Tom!" I told him in a scared but faint tone cause the blood was about to make me sick.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs in a hurry so i can say goodbye to my friends. I went outside and they were outside waiting for me. Ashley was crying and came up to me and hugged me as tight as if she didn't want to let go. Tina My other friend was fighting back the tears as hard as she can.

"Cassie I-I don't know if I can find a new best friend like you!'' She said with tears running down her pale face making her cheeks as red as they can be.

"I'll miss you too Ashley." I told her as I as well as Tina was trying to keep the tears from coming. Ashley was wearing a brown V-shirt that had stripes with tight jeans with heals. While Tina was wearing a Black lace shirt with black droopy pants with black converse. Tina is one of those gothic people but she is still my friend. "Cassie?" Ashley said in a soft but crunchy tone. "Yes Ash?'' Ash was her nickname at school. "Promise you wont replace us when you move and E-mail us everyday?"

"Yes I Promise!" I said with a sad voice. I tried so hard to hold back the tears but one tear was able to flow right out of my left eye. Tina came up to me and gave me a nice hug. She started crying but her tears were black because of her eyeliner. I watched as that one black tear fell down her right cheek onto her black lace top. With a soft voice Tina said " gonna miss you just remember we are a phone call away if you need us."

"Ok I love you guys and I will miss you Bye." I sad with a scratchy voice.

"Bye love ya too." Said Ash.

"Bye miss ya too." Said Tina still with a faint voice.

I walked to the car and and popped the trunk to put my stuff in. The house door opened and Mom and Tom came outside. "Hunny where is your brother?" Mom said with an angry tone and her face beat red. "I don't know Mom I'm sorry." I told her. "MICHEAL JAMES STIENBERG GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE ARE LEAVING!" My mom screamed until her face turned blue then purple. The right side of the car door opened and out came my brother he is 15 years of age and had scruffy blonde hair from my fathers side and has big green eyes that shine in the light and has tanish skin from being on the swimming team. "You don't have to scream I'm in the car waiting for you slow asses." He said with a low pitch scratchy voice. "Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes mother now lets go I can't wait to the hot California babes." He said with a snicker. I laughed and so did Tom. I looked back to see if my friends were still there, but they already left. "Get Your Fucking ass in the car and shut the hell up." "Yes ma' ma." He said with another snicker. I got in so i wouldn't get yelled at. Tom and mom got in the car and started the engine. Tom was driving so I know we are going to be safe and get there faster. Micheal fell asleep playing his PSP while i was textin my friends on my Iphone. After 5 hours drive we finally arrived. I got out and stretched my arms and legs so did everyone else. I grabbed my stuff and went to pick out the room with a good view of the ocean. I unpacked my stuff and put them in the drows. There was already a beautiful bed and dressers and makeup stand and pictures in the room. I went downstairs to tell mom I was going to the beach on had my bathing suit on and a top on and some shorts. i was pale as a ghost so i had to get some sun. she was unpacking everything in our beautiful kitchen. "Ok be back before dark." "Ok bye." I went out the front door to the beach infront of us. I set my chair up and sat down. Before i knew it i was hit by a football and heard footsteps in the sand.

"Sorry my friend was throwing the ball and you know hit you." A guy said with a innocent voice. "Its ok." I got up and shook the sand the football left on me. "My name is Cory, Cory Mason." He held his hand for me to shake. Cory was Tan like my brother but not to tan and had brown hair and had beautiful blue eyes. I held my hand out and shook his hand it was warm. " Cassie. Cassie Stienberg Nice to meet you." He smiled. From behide him i herd laughter. " Im guessing those are your friends?'' I laughed. He turned around really fast it looked like he was about to fall. "Oh so your not going to introduce us to this fine looking babe. One of his friends said that has blonde hair and brown eyes with tan skin as well. He blushed "I'm Cassie nice to meet you." "My name is James." Said the blonde. "Im Jason." Said the black guy with Bald head and black eyes."I'm sorry for intruding. "its ok i was only tanning, Im new here." "Oh!'' Cory said with a shoked face.

"I've gotta go its time for dinner Bye."

"Bye!" They all say

I waved and walked away hoping Cory wouldn't see me blushing. I looked back to see if they were still there and only Cory was and he was staring at me and his friends threw the football at his head and he looked at them laughing. "Bout fucking time you got back!" My idiot brother said with a snotty tone. I slapped him upside his head and sat down at the table getting ready to eat my dinner plate. "So did you make any friends or met anyone?" She said with a questioned face. "Yea i met three guys my age." "I'm surprised there are 14 year olds at the beach." My brother laughed. I got done with my food and went upstairs to start my shower. I have one of those walk in showers I have my own bathroom for the first time. I got undressed and got in and washed my hair. After 20 mins of hot water pooring on my cold skin i turned the shower off and got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked back into my room and put my cloths on and got in bed. Waiting for my head to stop spinning so I check my phone to see if i had any new text. I have 4.

_Hey you doing okay over there? _

_How is California?_

_We miss ya already!_

_Please come back home!_

I text them back saying I'm fine and California is wonderful and i miss ya too and i would if i could love ya. Before i knew it i fell asleep. Morning came faster then i thought so i got up and went down stairs for Breakfest. "Cassie get ready for school your going to be late." My mom said with a rushing tone. So i went upstairs and got ready for school. I put on a Blue Tank top and some shorts with my new Tennis-shoes. Went downstairs and asked Tom for a ride. He grabbed his keys and told me to get in the car.

I Hope You Like It Comment If You Want Me To Make The Rest !


End file.
